The present invention relates to electric switches in general, and more particularly to an arrangement for preventing operation of an electric switch, especially a wall switch.
There are numerous reasons why it may be desirable to temporarily prevent the operation of an electric switch so as to keep the appliance, light, or other consumer of electric current in its current state, that is, either energized or de-energized. Possibly the most prominent reason is to be found in the desire of Orthodox Jews to prevent unwitting or, especially on the part of children of tender age, intended operation of electric switches during the observance of Sabbath. In this connection, it is to be noted that, in the Jewish faith as practiced by Orthodox Jews, Sabbath is the day of rest during which no work is to be done, including lighting of fire and the like. In modern time, this prohibition has been extended by Orthodox Jewish scholars to cover operating electric appliances and also operating electric switches to control incandescent or fluorescent lights. While adults can avoid operating electric switches so long as they put their minds to it, it is very difficult to avoid the possibility that a child of an Orthodox Jewish family, especially when of a young age, would operate the light switch to put the light on when it becomes dark outside, be it due to forgetfulness, or lack of knowledge, concentration or discipline. Needless to say, such an action on the part of children will upset their parents. Similarly, practising Orthodox Jews regardless of age will be annoyed if they mindlessly turn on the lights or any appliance.